emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1026 (25th February 1986)
Sgt. MacArthur and DS Webb clash over Matt's innocence, whilst Amos snaps at Bill when Bill tells Jock that Matt did everyone a favour. Also, Dolly is upset to be given a frosty reception by Sally. Plot When Matt goes to the police with new evidence, Dolly is convinced their problems are over. Dolly receives a frosty reception from Sally at the playgroup. Mr Barrett writes Matt's statement. Alan is not aware that Seth has fiddled with the scales and has broken them. Bill thinks that Harry got what he deserved when he was killed as he was nasty and unpredictable, such as he'd buy you a pint one minute, tear into you the next. Seth tells him not to gossip about Matt. Jackie is frightened when he bumps into Derek. Derek tells Jackie that Harry must have had a heart attack and Jackie feels forced to agree. Alan punishes Seth by making him carry an old stove to the dump six miles away. Henry isn't pleased with how much Amos has spent on the wine rack and the wine, but is pleased with how he's worked out the figures. The police measure the 20 yard distance from where Harry's body was found to where Matt last saw him alive. And Sgt MacArthur thinks Matt is innocent. However, the Detective Sgt is still sure that Matt may be lying or has a bad memory. MacArthur does not agree with the DS. The DS accuses MacArthur of being biased to Matt, being a friend, as well as the local police officer. He reminds MacArthur that he is still a copper. The DS also says that the results of the second autopsy on Harry Mowlam have come through, and he did not die of a heart attack. The DS says that Mowlam died of drowning, and sustained bruising on the neck and throat, and it is still murder so Matt is not off the hook. Karen phones Sandie to tell her that she's ill so she won't be able to come into work tomorrow. Dolly stays awake all night worrying about Matt. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Jack - Clive Hornby *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Sandie - Jane Hutcheson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Seth - Stan Richards *Karen Moore - Annie Hulley *Jock - Drew Dawson *Bill - Johnny Caesar *Derek Warner - Dennis Blanch *Sam - Benjamin Whitehead Guest cast *Sgt MacArthur - Martin Dale *Detective Sgt - Colin Edwynn *Sally James - Jenny Howe *Mr Barrett - Nigel Williams Locations *Emmerdale Farm - ''Paddock, driveway, shed, kitchen/living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar, cellar *Village Hall - Exterior, interior *Solicitor's office - Mr Barrett's office *Home Farm - Living room, office *Hotten Cattle Market - Exterior, reception *River *Emmerdale Farm Barn Conversion - Kitchen/living room, Matt & Dolly's bedroom Notes *A child, David, at the playgroup is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Risa Hall is credited as providing the voice for Alan Turner's scales. *Two men outside the Hotten Cattle Market are uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1986 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes